In the Blood
by Halphas Greed
Summary: Taken, isolated and made very desperate, Ichigo took the hand of salvation and brought upon himself only damnation.


Story idea: In the Blood

Creator: Me and JIMMYJAMSTER728

This is my attempt at the idea for the Sternritter Ichigo. This takes place little before the whole Xcution business.

Ichigo awoke with a groan to complete darkness alone, bound in chains, confused and likely slightly concussed.

"Ugh, my friggin' head!" he once again groaned

For a moment he thought he got caught for slacking off and was once again in the back of his crazy, sexy Bosses van (Wouldn't have been the first time). But he didn't hear the sounds of traffic, or Ikumi yelling at pedestrians to get the hell off the Road (Sidewalk really), or any other sounds besides the one of gently running water. After a half hours wait he decided this was not his Bosses style. The only other thing he could compare to this is when Yoruichi knocked him out and ran away with his unconscious body (the women in his life, geez) though this doesn't seem to be her either, as she likely would have probably been smirking at him while in a shameful state of undress upon his awakening. Since that was not the case...

He tested his bonds to see how much he could move, turns out he couldn't move forward much further but he found what seemed to be small pool filled with water, 'So that's what that sound was' he thought. He could move farther back, but not by much. Further investigation revealed what appeared to be an empty chamber pot and a roll of toilet paper. He sat there and thought for a moment then said,

"Well this is happening," starting to feel more than a little anxious he shouted "Hello! Anyone? Urahara? This had better not be you're doing! If it is I'll kick your ass into the next week, wreck your shop, and kill your hat again you Geta wearing weirdo!" No answer, but somewhere a certain humble Shopkeeper felt inexplicably hurt and suddenly fearful for his beloved hat. Ichigo after several hours of yelling for someone, anyone waiting for an answer to his cry for help. Trying to think of anything that could get him out of this, but coming up with nothing. The chains are too strong to break, they seem to get tighter if he struggled or tried to remove them. He fought off the panic that was beginning to get too close to the surface, but the constant darkness and near total silence aside from his own breathing and the water flowing into that pool was starting to get to him. He also really needed to take a leak. He looked in the direction of where the toilet pot was.

"I hate my life."

…... Sometime later, like several hours or so... Nah I'm just joshing you. Two weeks later...

Ichigo came to, his whole body felt like it was trying to eat itself, he hasn't eaten in... He has no idea how long, possibly a week or maybe two. Whoever deals with the chamber pot while he is asleep, never bothered to leave food which is just as well since they work with toilet pans. The pool that he had been drinking from for most of his stay in this shithole dried up, it just stopped flowing what feels like a couple days ago, he was very dehydrated, weak. He realized he might just die in here, alone, in the dark. He missed his sisters, Yuzu's cooking, his friends and his Boss, Yuzu's cooking and even his dad. He sat there wondering what the hell he did to deserve this, forced to suffer from hunger, thirst, a lack of any human contact in complete darkness for nearly two weeks, he was just about to fall unconscious perhaps for the last time. Before his eyes closed they were blinded by brilliant light! A section of what must have been a wall dissolves away into a door, and there stood a tall strangely familiar silhouette. The figure walked in with two others, one carrying a platter of truly delectable food made all the more tantalizing by the hunger gnawing at his stomach, the other holding a silver pitcher undoubtedly holding precious the means of quenching his thirst. The room slowly lightens allowing him to see those who brought food, drink and wonderful light.

The person with his desired meal places the tray just out of his shackled reach, taking only a cup with her standing back up and stepping back turned out to be a woman. She was a tall and well-endowed woman (...cough...), with long green hair. She has green eyes with prominent eyelashes and thin eyebrows that look kinda like thunderbolts. The one with the pitcher was another tall and well-endowed girl of slender build. She is light-skinned with long wavy purple hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and purple eyes. Her appearance kinda reminding him of Orihime. Which brought him some comfort at the thought of his gentle friend, which brought thoughts of his other friends. He shook his head, instead moving his eyes to study the imposing figure standing before him. He was a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows, who looks so familiar, where had he seen him... Zangetsu! But that isn't possible, he is gone... lost along with the Hollow and the rest of his powers. He looks older than Zangetsu's physical, and those eyes... gazing down at him with imperiously. Eyes that spoke quietly of a soul that was beyond cold, precise, and calculating. The eyes of an apex predator that knows no weakness, no compassion silently looking down upon its prey with the slightest of smiles that holds no real warmth or humor. This daunting figure who reminds him of his closest, most trusted ally looking down at him with the most terrible eyes. He felt the trepidation he felt prior to seeing the purple haired look alike, come back full force bonding insidiously with the hunger, thirst, confusion. This man was dangerous, his mere presence suffocating and instilling a chilling fear in him just as surely as the uncontrolled Reiatsu of Kenpachi had once done to him so long ago.

"Ichigo"

Ichigo's head jerked back, looking upon the one who spoke his name. He tried to speak, ask how this terrible individual knows his name, but coughing was all he achieved. His voice was sore from disuse, only made worse by his dehydration. Also that food… The dark man motioned for the cup from the green haired woman, once it was in his hands he signaled the purple haired busty chick to pour some water? Whatever it was he wanted it, NEEDED IT!

"Ichigo Kurosaki, in my hand is your salvation", said the Man," if you wish to leave this room, you must accept this drink, and all that it entails." He continued.

… And this is where my muse died. So what do you think? Not the best, I've always been more of reader than a writer but still. Basically Yhwach has put Ichigo in a situation that inevitably forces his compliance. Get life giving food and drink, with unknown stipulations? Or spend the next few miserable days dying alone in the dark due to thirst and starvation. A human can go for more than three weeks without food Gandhi himself survived 21 days of complete starvation, and someone go for three days without water before kicking the proverbial bucket, and Ichigo has been without food for around 14 days and without water for two.


End file.
